


will you even look back (when you think of me)?

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стайлза просто не получается успевать везде и всюду, у него сдают нервы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you even look back (when you think of me)?

Ну ты попал

Дерек даже не смотрит на Стайлза, все внимание уделяет Скотту. Затем садится в машину и уезжает, не забыв напялить на себя эти невозможные очки. По дороге домой Стайлз вспоминает «Бриолин» и «Плаксу», он никому не говорил о просмотре этих фильмов, но чертов Дерек Хейл становится причиной, по которой Стайлз чувствует себя маленькой восторженной девочкой.

Очнись, ты что творишь

Все эти спонтанные прижимания к стенкам вовсе не так приятны на деле. Над левой лопаткой красуется синяк, и оба локтя на любое движение отзываются противной ноющей болью. Дерек для Стайлза настоящий зверь (и плевать на факт о существовании оборотней), загоняет в угол и не дает сбежать, взгляд цепляет лучше любых рыболовных крючков. После себя Дерек оставляет в Стайлзе злость и беспомощность, ну и синяки, конечно же.

Пора завязывать с этим

Какое-то время Стайлз вообще не замечает за собой ничего необычного. Он все так же шатается со Скоттом, болтает с Эллисон, заглядывается на Лидию, огрызается на Джексона, и.. И совершенно не обращает на Дерека никакого внимания. Подобное положение вещей не может не радовать. Но не проходит и недели, как Стайлзу начинают сниться волки. Большие, маленькие, с белым мехом и бурым, с горящими голубым и красным глазами. Они всегда оглушают его воем, и Стайлз всегда слышит в нем свое имя. Три или четыре ночи, примерно столько у Стайлза выходит не нарушать границы собственного нового поведения. Но чертовы сны сводят с ума, и приходится сдаться. Дерек опять слышит от Стайлза слишком много слов, закатывает глаза, саркастически улыбается и забирает с собой Скотта. Стайлз даже не пытается перебороть самого себя, его рот закрывается не только от разговоров, просто Дерека внезапно стало слишком много, и Стайлз начинает задыхаться при каждой их встрече.

Или сейчас или

Когда у тебя в жизни происходит слишком много событий в секунду, постепенно теряешь контроль не только над ситуацией, но и над самим собой. У Стайлза просто не получается успевать везде и всюду, у него сдают нервы, оценки ухудшаются, но не настолько значительно, чтобы отец обратил на этот факт внимание. Тренер недоволен бросками и скоростью бега. Глаза закрываются, по дороге домой и Стайлз едва успевает вовремя затормозить. Остаток пути он проделывает пешком. А вечером надирается виски, горло горит, но Стайлз старается как можно быстрее напиться – это единственный шанс нормально выспаться. И не думать о Дереке. О Дереке, который стоит возле окна. Дальнейшие события Стайлз из-за алкогольной дымки помнит плохо, но надеется, что некоторые вещи говорил в относительно трезвом уме:

– Отс-ань, я м-гу и самостоятельно лечь сп-ть.

– Я вижу.

– Ты м-ня достал.

– Ты меня тоже, поверь.

– Мхм?

– Спи.

– Н-т.

– Стайлз.

– Иди с-да.

– Зачем?

– О, смо-ри! Я ос-миножка, з-душу тебя в объятьях.

– Зачем ты напился, Стайлз?

– До смерти, Д-рек, смотри.

– Отвечай.

– Ос-миноги не ум-ют разговаривать.. В-лки тоже.

– Мне нужно идти, а тебе нужно проспаться.

– Нгх, нет, п-дожди. Дай мне з-снуть. Я осьминожка, смотри..

Ну, а пути назад и не видно.

Они не общаются достаточно долго, Стайлз почти всегда смотрит себе под ноги и кусает губы от досады. Дерек, разговаривая со Скоттом, старается держаться от Стайлза как можно дальше, и, уже сидя в джипе, Стайлз позволяет себе нервно над этим рассмеяться. Он так и не вспомнил, что именно успел сказать Дереку той ночью до того как заснуть. Наверное, в этом и есть что-то хорошее, но утверждение сомнительное. И Стайлзу становится все хуже и хуже, боль держится между ребрами, мешает сердцу биться нормально и ровно, давит на легкие. Никто не предупреждал Стайлза о том, что любовь может причинять такие страдания.

Ты тут не один

Дерек любит это дело – подкрасться незаметно и сделать гадость. Но Стайлз не получает никаких тычков, синяков, зато чувствует крепкую хватку на своих запястьях и хриплый шепот у уха:

– Больше никакой выпивки.

– Это еще с чего?

– Я запрещаю.

– Ты мне не..

– Стайлз.

У него в голове бьется только «почему?». И Дерек читает эту мысль, и отвечает на нее – целует Стайлза. Обычное соприкосновение губ, как в детском саду. Их носы касаются друг друга, подбородком Стайлз ощущает щетину Дерека.

– Да, больше никакой выпивки, я понял.

– Хорошо.

Дерек притягивает его ближе, обхватывает руками, скользит губами по шее и глубоко вдыхает. Стайлз пропускает между пальцев волосы у того на затылке и слышит спокойное биение сердец.


End file.
